Changed
by bookworm1818
Summary: Yes, Sam Swarek had definitely changed. After two years of Andy McNally, Ollie barely recognized him. T because I'm paranoid.


**Ok... so, I've pretty much given up on fanfiction, though I do read through everyone's stories on occasion! But... this idea was beckoning me to write about it... so I will. I'd like to apologize ahead of time, I'm no good at this thing they call "writing"...**

**Photo that inspired the story (believe me, it's worth it):  
*****NOTE: **First, add "tinypic . com" and remove the spaces. Then add "/view/php?pic=oqjdpy&s=6" on the end. If anyone knows how I can add the link to the photo without making things so confusing, let me know via PM or review!*** **

**Disclaimer: Own the cover photo? No **(credit goes to mich01 of Two Worlds Collide).** Own Rookie Blue? No. Seriously, is that question even necessary?**

* * *

Ollie isn't quite sure how he missed it.

He tries to assure himself that he just didn't comprehend the signs because his problems with Zoe (which is why she's with the kids at her parents cabin, and he's alone at their house) had been such a source of stress lately that he can't see anything clearly right now. But that's an excuse, and he knows it.

Really, looking back, it's blatantly obvious.

He's not gonna lie, he had never pegged himself as a particularly observant guy, but hell, Epstien had probably seen it by now. Of course, everyone at the 15th would notice something on occasion, perhaps a deeper exchange of words, a prolonged glance, an extra hint of fear for the other when things went south. And there was no denying the chemistry, both on the job and off.

And yet, he still hadn't seen it.

Swarek had hated the Rook. "Blind, stupid, bambi-eyed bitch trying to play cops and robbers." he had muttered at the Penny the night he got busted. Ollie remembers trying to stick up for the kid, but Sam wouldn't have it.

"Sammy, c'mon. She's just a Rookie. It was her first day."

"Eight months for nothin'." He muttered before taking another drink of his scotch. And Ollie had left things there, knowing that Sam was too drunk or too angry (or both) to care about whatever he had to say.

He remembers the snide remarks and unforgiving attitude. He clearly remembers the high standards Sam had set, and how quickly he expected Andy to reach them. He can recall how entertaining it had been, the constant banter between Andy and Sam. But then, slowly, things had started to change.

He's not quite sure how the eager-to please Rookie had done it. Sam Swarek had to be one of the hardest-headed individuals Ollie had ever met. And yet, somehow, Andy had slowly began winning Sam over. If Ollie had to choose, he would have said it started around the time the Rookies had their first under-cover job: the prostitution sting. He remembers Sam's face as he walked over to Andy, looked her in the eye, and said clearly "Do not let anyone touch you." And later, that evening, Sam's newfound patience with his Rookie, even after she hadn't made a single bust. Sure, later, he'd been angry- very angry- after the whole mess with Sadie, but Ollie was beginning to wonder if there was a new source of that anger: fear.

He was Sam Swarek. He was Guns and Gangs go-to UC guy. Anybody on the force would be grateful to have him watching their back. Sam Swarek simply did not fear. He dove in, and thought things out later. But Oliver began noticing a more cautious side. He began offering Andy advice, ensuring that a dangerous mistake would not be repeated. Clearer communication, thorough investigation of a scene, and a need to always have Andy's back became his MO. Instead of carelessly letting her go off on her own or insisting on doing everything himself, he began proudly watching over her as she developed as a cop.

The new Sam Swarek was received well by Andy McNally. The two became friends (whether there was more to it had been debated several times at the Penny). And as time passed, they became a weird meant-to-be couple that just wouldn't... well... be. Incredibly different, they shouldn't enjoy each other's company so much. But they did. The two were nearly inseparable at work, joking, teasing, and kicking criminal ass.

But still, they forced down the emotions that were so clearly there. Instead, feelings were shown in moments of weakness. Ollie remembers the day Andy took a bullet outside of SuperNova. He remembers how Sam lept over the body of a girl shot in the head to get to his former Rookie. Oliver doesn't think he'll ever forget the look on Sam's face as he shouted frantically for Andy to lie back. And he doubts he can ever forget the terrified Rookie, not even seven months out of the academy, as she gasped for breath, reaching for Sam's hand when he turned to leave. The day, however, changed nothing. It was a fluke, and made one because both refused to agknowledge what really happened.

Sammy remained the mysterious, rugged bachelor he liked to pretend to be, and Andy was charging full steam ahead on the Landy Love Boat (or so Ollie liked to call it). But then, of course, Luke had rocked the boat, and Andy had jumped overboard. But, instead of finding their way towards each other, Andy continued to drown and Sam had charged off to work a deep under-cover job arranged by Boyd.

But because those two could never be a normal couple, suddenly Ollie's getting a call from Boyd, who's yelling that Swarek is gone and the last person to see him was McNally, who had spent several nights at his UC place. And Oliver had to admit, he was pretty surprised. Swarek was supposed to love nothing more than working a good, deep undercover job, and McNally wasn't supposed to break the rules. But her rebellious nature was brief. After they found Sam, she stuck to the rules of their suspensions. She ran off to God-knows-where (he figured someplace touristy after seeing an oar in Sam's truck) and must have hid out there for three months while the bitter, excessively sarcastic side of Sam Swarek reemerged.

But then Andy had come back, and after one rough day, they were happier than ever. The whole deal: driving to work together, hand holding, and the slightly creepy, yet understandable, I-can't-take-my-eyes-off-this-sexy-woman staring thing Sam did. They had it bad, that was obvious to anyone at the 15th.

Yes, Sam Swarek had definitely changed. After two years of Andy McNally, Ollie barely recognized him.

Because Sam Swarek, the UC guy who's cover was blown by a rookie two weeks before busting Anton Hill, would not be standing outside of Oliver's door clad in a lopsided, pink floral birthday party hat. Furthermore, the old Sam Swarek would not have a bemused grin because his girlfriend was excitedly hugging Oliver and wishing him a happy birthday. Sam Swarek, the no-nonsense cop would not have been standing outside Ollie's door carrying in his arms an elaborately decorated birthday cake and a six-pack of beer.

And that's when Ollie first saw it.

Sam Swarek wasn't trying to win over Andy McNally to prove he could. She wasn't someone he thought he wanted but really didn't. He wasn't horny or smitten or interested in just getting in her pants and then forgetting about her.

Sam Swarek was a man forever changed.

Sam Swarek was a man in love.

* * *

**You guys have no idea how incredibly frightening it is to have posted that for all to read... Please, please review! It means the world to me, even if it's constructive critisism!**


End file.
